Through the Years
by Cpt. Kallan Beyda
Summary: Eighteen year old Kallan James is about to head off to the IRO's Academy. She'll meet her best friend and, eventually, Thunderbird team mate. What will the intervening years hold for Cadets James and Beyda? How will they cope with the challenges that lie ahead? This is the lead story in the Trials and Tribulations Universe chronicling the lives of Kallan James and Dylan Beyda.


**_1) Leaving Home_**

'Well,' Kallan couldn't hold her excitement, 'I guess this is good bye for now.'

'I can't believe my daughter,' her mother sobbed through a soiled white handkerchief, 'my only daughter is off to become a cadet at the IRO academy.'

'I'm only leading the way for my four brothers,' the blond grinned cheekily, winking at her father. Good humour and the ability to tease proved, time and again, to be Kallan greatest asset. She could weather anything with her jovial nature.

'I don't think your brother's,' Sean James stated in his native Irish tongue, 'deserve a name meaning "Brave in Battle". You my daughter, have the heart to succeed where few others would try.'

'You think,' Kallan looked all of her eighteen years. Swallowing convulsively she suddenly felt inexperienced, immature and slightly frightened under her father's seldom gained praise. Lifting her eyes, she asked in voice filled with sudden indecision, 'you think I'll make it all the way to Captain in the IRO?'

'NO,' her father's green eyes twinkled with equal part of amusement and pride. Picking up the hand luggage laying idle at her side, Sean handed it to his daughter as a signal. _It's time for you to leave, to go and to fulfil your destiny_. 'I think you're going to make it all the way to The Team of Captain's who pilot the Thunderbirds.'

'Oh,' shocked at the level of confidence in her, Kallan exclaimed, 'I hope so. I really want to be one of The Thunderbird Captains.'

'You have big shoes to fill,' leaning in, Sean hugged his daughter. In his heart, he knew she'd been gone years as she trained for the ultimate prize. He had no doubt in his mind, one day the pride of his life would be a woman for others to admire for her tenacity and determination.

Tear stained eyes all round, the James family watched their only female child stride beyond the doors into international embarkation territory. Soon she'd be walking over the aerobridge and boarding a commercial flight. It's destination, Arcology and a new life.

_**2) Friendships formed.**_

'Hey, James,' one of the older male cadets deliberately knocked into her as she walked down the main hall, 'you coming to the party tonight?'

'I hear Dylan's going to be there,' Shay Charleston glared, crowding in on the other side.

Sighing, Kallan shook her head. In the month since she'd commenced at the academy, no matter how many friends she made, of either gender, Dylan proved to be her best buddy and almost constant companion. It started rumours about the state of their relationship. In truth, he reminded her of Cathol, the sibling closest in age and the brother she missed the most. In all honesty, they flirted, well she flirted and Dylan kept his own council. His morals dictated he sow his wild oats in a gene pool outside the Academy. Little did Shay know but Dylan had a date tonight. His fourth with the same girl.

'I have a date,' she finally found an excuse the woman would except.

'Oh,' Shay looked as if she could kill, her mind making the wrong connections, 'do tell.'

Smiling and about to refuse to respond to the taunt, Dylan turned onto the main hall from a side corridor. A look and he summed up the situation. Personally he didn't think much of Shay or the way she threw her seniority around, especially with his friend. Of all the women chasing him, this one's tenacity annoyed him the most.

Feeling for Kallan, Dylan decided to give Cadet Charleston a little of her own medicine. Casually inserting himself into the group, he slung an arm around his friend's shoulders. A delighted grin on his face as Cadet Bayda noticed Shay's sour look.

'Ready for tonight, Kallan,' he teased, a twinkle in his orbs.

'Like you wouldn't believe,' she returned in the same vein, completely ignoring the smug looks between their companions.

'Well,' Dylan slowed his pace, effectively removing them from the other couple, 'we've got to get to the hangers for piloting practice. Catch ya later,' he waved, manoeuvring them in another direction.

Once out of sight, Dylan removed his arm. Smiling down at his friend, he didn't need to say anything. Neither realised they secretly held the same dream. One day they wanted to form two of the senior Captains piloting the Thunderbirds. This, more than any other factor, cemented their friendship.

'How's Kim going to feel about this,' Kallan teased.

'I've got it covered,' Dylan smiled in return.

'I'll bet you do,' she returned, grinning at the method he'd use to silence his girlfriend's insecurity.

'So,' he demanded in a casual tone, 'does that mean you'll come on a double date with Kim's brother.'

'Seeing as you just ruined my plans for tonight,' Kallan returned, 'I guess I can't say no.'

Stories - Thunderbirds 2086 - Academy Years fit in here.

**_3) Romance_**

'Four years in this place and we're about to graduate,' Dylan smiled down at his lover.

Blond hair strewn across his pillow, Kallan smile up at her friend. They loved each other, they slept together, but their relationship remained, essentially, platonic. The ultimate goal, joining the elite IRO squad, still foremost in both minds. It'd drawn them into a physical relationship so they could keep their focus. Without the romantic motivation, they found pleasure in each other's company, maintaining an intimate working dynamic.

'Of all the people who stated,' Kallan lamented, 'less than 50 will cross that dais tomorrow. Even then, only you and I have been accepted for further training.'

'So we'll be together for another two years,' Dylan took a strand of her hair and twirled it around his index finger. 'Do you think this will last?'

'Us?' she questioned, unsure exactly what Dylan meant. A nod of his head, and Kallan answered easily, 'I don't see why not.'

Suddenly making a move, he sat on the edge of the bed. Back turned towards her, Dylan felt it easier to speak the words from his heart. 'What happens if one of us strikes out?' he wondered. 'How would it affect what we have if you got all the way through and left me behind?'

'It could happen the other way around,' Kallan reminded. Realising more went on in Cadet Bayda's mind she moved to sit beside him. Not allowing herself to reach out, to touch or comfort, she closed her eyes and stated, 'I'd be happy for you, Dylan and feel disappointed for myself.'

'I don't think we should do this anymore,' he suddenly stood, refusing to glance in Kallan's direction.

Swallowing hard, she accepted his words, 'I always said this would end the day one of us no longer wanted or needed it. If you can look me in the eye and tell me this isn't working, I'll leave.'

Turning towards Kallan, he opened his mouth to say the words. To end it. Almost four years after the aborted double date, they'd come to an understanding. That had been the first time they shared a bed.

'I've been assigned to TB6 for my training,' Dylan forced past the lump in his throat. Only by telling the truth could he gaze at her to gauge Kallan's reaction. He'd grown comfortable with their arrangement, almost too comfortable. Still it allowed him to devote his complete conscious to his training.

Much to his surprise, Kallan laughed. Heartily she fell back on the bed and clutched at her side. Unsure when the sound began to resemble hysterical sobs, Dylan wondered if he'd done the correct thing. He didn't want to hurt Kallan but he didn't want to use her either. Their understanding grew from a mutual need. With him in orbit for the next year and Kallan ground side, this arrangement couldn't continue. It wouldn't be fair to either of them.

'Oh, Dylan,' finally getting herself under control, Kallan wiped away the tears. 'I've been so worried about my orders.'

'You're going to TB6 as well,' he asked astounded. 'How long have you known.'

'Three days,' she confessed. 'I though tonight would be all we had. I didn't know how to tell you. So I wrote you a time sealed note.'

'I don't know whether to be happy,' he explained, throwing himself back on the bed next to her, 'or sad. This is a new facet of our lives and I expected changes. I just didn't count on losing you.'

'I'm happy to have my friend with me on the adventure,' Kallan spoke the words Dylan's heart felt, 'but in some ways it would be nice to face new challenges alone.'

'I guess,' he turned onto his side, determined to make this night count. Touching her cheek, Dylan grinned cheekily, 'we'll just have to take what we can while we can.'

**_4) Training_**

'Lt Bayda,' Commander Simpson spoke evenly, 'I need you to return earth side.'

'Sir,' Dylan infused just the right tone to offer acceptance with a hint of curiosity.

'If you want to advance in the IRO,' Simpson offered, 'you need more than space experience. I'm sending you on a tour of eight different departments over the next two years. You understand the significance of this assignment?'

'Yes, Sir,' Dylan tried to keep his joy under control. He thought about leaving his friend behind. Kallan would be forced to remain on TB6 for another year and finish out her training.

'If you complete this appointment to my satisfaction, you'll have a shot at back up for the main IRO team, Captain,' Simpson's easy use of his new rank startled Dylan.

'Sir….' He stammered.

'Your shuttle leaves in 20 minutes, Captain,' once again the Commander stressed the new title, 'I suggest you pack your kit if you want to make it.'

'Aye, Sir,' he saluted.

Rushing back to his quarters, Dylan became aware of the great honour he'd been payed. Just twenty three years of age and he'd been accepted into the IRO's most sought after training program. If he could master the many skills he'd need to complete his assignment, he'd have a place in The Thunderbird Team. Two of the five current Captains were close to retirement age. To the best of his knowledge, the only other suitable candidate would be Kallan.

Fervently he wished his long-time friend would be offered the same opportunity. Dylan needed to make the opportunity to tell her. With barely enough time to pack his limited belongings, he couldn't see when he'd be able to do it face to face. They'd keep their meetings discrete, not drawing attention to the intimate nature of their relationship. He wouldn't, under any circumstance tell Kallan over an open channel.

Suited in EVA gear for safety, Dylan took one last look at the departure lounge. He'd only just made it in time for the very last final boarding call. As his eyes came to the main entry door, she stood there. As promised a little under a year ago, she felt only happiness for him. A smile on her face wishing him well in his new endeavour. Yet the expression tempered by the merest hint of envy. By now the rumour must be all over TB6. No one could keep the chosen successor for a retiring Thunderbird Captain secret.

'Catch ya later, Dylan,' Kallan mouthed the words as her hand came up to wish him farewell and good luck.

Her heart broke, not for him or the loss of their closeness. They'd always have that even though they'd be separated physically. Kallan and Dylan faced too much together to let their friendship slide. Her heart broke because she hadn't been chosen. She'd worked every bit as hard, sweated as much, shed as many tears in frustration and deserved the opportunity. However she couldn't deny Dylan his moment in the sun.

He mouthed something back. His lips obscured by the helmet. An imp in her heart jumped, but he couldn't have said the words she thought. They loved each other as friends. Admittedly, with benefits for the last five years, but close and intimate friends none the less.

Returning to her quarters, Kallan tried not to feel let down by the system. They'd been so evenly matched in everything. Still a small part of her wondered what stood out in Dylan's case, why he'd been chosen instead of her.

Two days later, she found out.

'Captain James,' Simpson simply looked at her, watching closely as she heard her new rank for the first time, 'your shuttle leaves in one hour. I'll expect you at IRO headquarters for your new assignment within an hour of landing.'

'Yes, Sir,' she saluted.

Waiting until she cleared the com's room, a grin split her face. She'd been chosen as the second replacement. Maybe she'd see Dylan around, at least get the chance to catch up and formally end their inmate relationship.

**_5) Frist Assignment._**

'Welcome to the team,' Jesse patted the back of the new IRO Thunderbird Captain. 'We've heard a lot about you hotshot.'

Wisely, Dylan chose to say nothing. Jesse had been the new kid on the block for the preceding four years, until Captain Bayda joined the elite squad. Only eighteen months into his two year rotations, Senior Captain Bill Houndslow had been forced to retire after a disabling accident. Dylan had been included in this mission as a test run. If he passed, he'd be a permanent fixture.

'Leave the kid alone,' Little John returned walloping Dylan on the opposite shoulder.

_How I wish_, Dylan's mind internally raged, _for Kallan's soft, witty personality right now. It's been over a year since I've seen her. Even then, it was in a corridor as she ran one way and I headed in the opposite direction._

Externally he made a small smile and took the good natured bantering.

'Let's roll out,' Grant Hanson, the new senior Captain ordered in his cut the crap voice. 'Jesse, you and Little John take TB2, Don you've got TB1. Dylan you can ride shotgun with me in TB3. I know you've had all the sim time you can get, but this is the real thing. I want you to experience it first hand before initiating linkup on your own.'

'Yes, Chief,' Dylan agreed.

'Here come the sleds,' Little John called.

'Yipeeeee,' Jesse hooted, grabbing hold of his machine as it passed.

Dylan had practiced with the sleds for two days. Not nearly long enough given the aerial acrobatics Little John attempted while being transported into the main hanger. Dylan's device sheared off from the others, following Grant's lead. Before he knew it, they were seated in TB3.

'TB1 is away,' Don spoke the words evenly, milking power out of the rear jets. The sentence barely out of his mouth when the runway ended and the black bird ejected into the sky.

'TB2 is away,' Jesse echoed seconds later.

'Preparing for linkup,' Don offered, coming around and ensuring his vectors were perfect.

'Linkup complete,' Jesse alerted Hanson.

'TB3 is rolling,' Grant gave the command for Jesse to complete the main vehicle.

Suddenly they were away. Five men in three separate locations within a mighty space going vessel. For the next three hours, they'd transit to a distressed cargo ship carrying nuclear waste. Only three such power stations still existed on earth. Once they came to the end of their useful life, they'd be converted to clean energy.

The radiation had broken the containment field and the crew needed rescue before the radiation poising could permanently damage their cellular structure. It would be a close call. TB 11 and 12 had been retrofitted with heavy lead shields. They would be used to move the nuclear waste into a new containment unit on TB3.

'Ready team,' Grant rallied his troops thirty minutes from rendezvous. 'Jesse, I want you get us in close. Dylan, you'll stay aboard TB1 and deploy the containment unit. Don take TB11 and John TB12. Good luck gentlemen.'

Two hours later, without a hitch, the stranded freighter wallowed in space. Contaminated beyond salvage, it would float until a space tug could move it out of the well-used space way and send it on a direct course with the sun. The crew were being treated by the radiation medical team aboard TB2. Only Dylan had disengaged from the main TB linkup. No longer needing the shields, the grapple arm held the nuclear waste pod. About to ask what Grant wanted done with it, a voice from his past lit the airways.

'This is Captain James aboard TB10,' Kallan's voice cut in, 'ready to accept cargo.'

'Roger, Kallan,' Grant spoke easily to the newest member of their team. Obviously he'd been expecting the addition to the mission orders. 'Liaise with Dylan to pick up the containment unit.'

'Dylan,' she spoke in a very professional voice. None of the other members would have guessed at their earlier association. 'I'm coming up on your left.'

Flawlessly they interacted. The bond they'd established as new cadets serving them well. Speaking in short hand, the rest of the team couldn't help but be impressed by the two youngest and newest Thunderbird Captain's.

'I have the unit aboard,' Kallen confirmed. 'I'm go for sun orbit.'

'Not yet Kallan,' Grant ordered.

'I haven't piloted TB10 in a while,' Little John hinted, correctly reading his chiefs concerns.

'Grant,' Kallan calm demeanour belayed her sense of betrayal, 'I've trained for this. Just because I'm the first….'

'It has nothing to do with gender, Captain James,' Senior Captain Hanson quickly put down her suggestion, 'and everything to do with your inexperience.'

'Then send an experienced Captain to observe,' she returned in the same tone, not willing to give up on this challenge.

'All right,' Grant considered his options, 'Don you'll transfer to TB10 with Kallan to drop the containment unit into the sun. Dylan, you have TB1. Good luck team and see you at the de brief.'

**_6) Dreams Realised_**

'So,' Sean James watched his twenty seven year old daughter, a two year veteran of the IRO Thunderbird team, 'you really made it.'

'Yes,' Kallan smile happily. She'd only been home on vacation a handful of times over the last nine years. This time she'd taken emergency leave for her mother's funeral.

'No young man in your life,' her father queried. 'Even young Seamus is married now.'

Laughing, Kallan shook her head, 'I had a date a few months ago. He asked me to a formal. I'd just about managed the final fitting for my dress when we were call for a mission.'

'What about that young man you were…' Sean always suspected something more existed between his daughter and Captain Dylan Bayda. Allowing the break to elongate, Kallan chose to wait her father out. 'Young man,' Sean finished, 'you were friends with in the Academy.'

'That's your nice way of asking in Dylan and I are still sleeping together,' Kallan couldn't hold the mirth at her father's old fashioned way of asking. 'The answer is no. We haven't been involved for years.'

'Yet I sense you keep a very special part of your heart for him,' Sean commented.

'Yes,' Kallan's eyes misted over.

She could remember so many moments when her heart literally went to her mouth as Dylan put himself in danger time and time again. Suffering physiological stress fractures as he released the shuttles from a station controlled by Starcrusher under the strain of three gee's came instantly to mind.

The worst had to be the time he'd run off to join the space police. In an unusual display, Dylan called her up and invited her to lunch. He'd wanted to discuss something important. She discovered the reason second hand when Grant stoped her from attempting to changing his mind. A convicted criminal got the better of him on his first mission because Dylan really wasn't capable of hurting another human being. That's why they'd both had the desire to become Thunderbird Captain's.

The expression on her face softened as she remembered his words at the end of the fail assignment. 'You're really something else Kallan, I belong with you, as part of the team, I guess I lost touch with that for a while.'

'Perhaps you care more than you think,' Sean enjoyed the play of emotions across her face. It spoke the real feelings she'd yet to discover for herself.

'We're not here to discuss my love life,' she berated, 'or the lack of it.'

'No, we are not,' Sean agreed, his wife's funeral and wake still in the final planning stage, 'but we are here to reflect on a life lived. Your mother lived, loved and gave birth. Don't you want those things for yourself?'

'Yes,' Kallan answered quietly, reverently. Maybe the recent loss of her mother, coupled with the last mission moved something in her heart. She had a lot to think about.

_**7) Starcrusher**_

Once again Captain James stayed behind as the boys went out on a mission. In many ways it reminded Kallan of her very first assignment before officially joining The Thunderbird team. The Commander seemed to keep her in reserve. She'd forced herself to ask him why this time. His answer shocked her.

'Because if those flyboys get themselves into a tight spot,' Simpson confessed, 'I have the most level headed member of the team standing by to rescue them.'

Kallan couldn't help remembering the time's she's come in at the last minute to save the day. This time proved exactly the same. Moving TB1 into position, she managed to catch Dylan as he fell over the edge of a waterfall in South America.

'Going for a swim, Captain,' Kallan announced in a teasing tone to a shocked Dylan over the loudspeaker. 'I've got you babe,' she added with a cheeky wink he'd never see. Although she'd behaved in a completely professional manner, her heart, after the recent revelations at her Mother's funeral, leapt to her mouth at the thought of losing Dylan.

Leaning over Dylan's shoulder as he took control of his Thunderbird, she asked if he were Ok. 'Thanks to you,' the statement encompassed so much more than the few words. In that instant, Kallan knew he felt the same way. For years now they'd been kidding themselves.

After a year with the team, they'd rescued a monorail full of tourists. Dylan, attracted to the female conductor dated her for a while. He sited distance as a reason the relationship never blossomed. Yet the Arcology hosted thousands of people. Surely they could have found someone amongst the population to share a romantic encounter.

'Kallan,' Dylan managed to catch up with her after the de brief, 'can we go somewhere and talk.'

'The last time I though you asked me out,' Kallan teased, 'you didn't show. The time before that you lost your wallet and disappeared to a space station without asking permission. I don't know if I dare.'

'Then come back to my quarters with me,' his eyes pleaded.

Watching his body language carefully, she knew exactly what he asked. 'This won't be like the last time, Dylan,' she warned.

'We were both to young and stupid to realise what we had back then,' he agreed.

'Focused on our goals,' Kallan corrected.

'We've obtained them now,' Dylan responded, shepherding her towards his room.

'Where do we go from here?' she asked.

'Take a leap of faith,' Dylan smiled, 'and we'll find out together.'

**_8) The End._**

'Ready,' Sean asked his daughter, now approaching thirty.

'As I'll ever be,' she hadn't lost her humour over the years although Dylan's impulsive stunts sometimes tried her patience.

'Where is that husband of yours,' her brother Cathol asked. They'd sent a message to Commander Hanson almost an hour ago. So far they didn't have a reply. 'You'd think Dylan would want to be here for the birth of his first child.'

'Knowing Dylan,' Kallan Bayda managed a small smile and teasing tone as yet another contraction started, 'rescuing someone along with the rest of the team. There are two new members to break in since Commander Simpson retired last year. Don't worry, Cathol,' she placed a hand over her brothers, 'If Dylan doesn't show, I have you to stand in.' Once the pain faded, she continued. 'It's the life we chose. I'm on Maternity leave and may never go back, but I'll never willingly ask Dylan to give up his dream. It's still mine too.'

Paste your document here...


End file.
